Playtime tale
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: This is story where toys come to life. Sandile is has been 8 year old Hannah's favorite for the longest of times but when a Megatron action figure and Optimus prime action figure from transformers heroes comes in Sandile feels replaced and Sandile sparks a friendship with them this is just the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Young 8 year old girl was playing with her toys. "Hannah," her mother called. "Coming, come on Sandile it's party time!" She told her plush pokemon sandile. "Ready 5,4,3,2,1 launch!" Hannah said tossing the plush. She landed on the couch "bulls eye!" Hannah said. "What do you think sweetheart?" Her mother asked. "I like it! Can we leave it up for the week?" Hannah asked. "Of course." Her mother said. Hannah grabbed sandile and ran into her room. She placed sandile on the bed. "Come on Willy," Hannah said picking up her baby brother. "see you later sandile." She said and left the room.

Once Hannah was gone sandile stood up. "Tear out my stuffing the party is today?!" Sandile said she was surprised. Sandile jumped off the bed. "Okay she's gone!" She called. Everyone came out. "Hey sandile want to play?" Antsy the anteater asked. "Not now there's bad news." sandile said. "BAD NEWS!" Antsy blurted. "Staff meeting!" Sandile shouted. "Hey sandile you did a great job in the game today." Allen the plush alligator said. "No problem," Sandile said. Turns out Hannah's party was moved to today and Hannah got two cool new transformers heroes action figures.

But Hannah Played with them more than Sandile and She felt replaced. Then Sandile knocked them out of the window by mistake and when Hannah and her mom went to Burger world Sandile got lost and all three of them ended up at Victor's place that boy tortures toys just for fun! Sandile was accused of doing something bad to them again after Megatron's arm came off and Optimus got covered with tape. Then Sandile told them being toy is the greatest thing ever. So they helped her out and they taught Victor a lesson. Then they made it to Hannah's car and Hannah was overjoyed and at Christmas time more Transformers heroes action figures joined them along with new Pokemon. And Hannah got a puppy for Christmas.

This is just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

"Aw man what am I going to do?" Sandile said. "Don't worry Sandile so you Hannah will be around the campfire enjoying burgers somores." Megatron said. "It's pronounced S'mores Megatron," Sandile said. "Right," Megatron said. "Has anyone found Sandile's lucky necklace?" Optimus asked. "Not yet but we'll keep looking," Tyrunt said. "It's not Willy's room we looked everywhere," Allen said. "Great Hannah is leaving for Zoology camp in 30 minutes and I can't find my lucky necklace." Sandile said. "Sandile look at your tag." Allen said. "My necklace is not attached to my tag," Sandile said. "Just look," Allen said. "See no tag just the name Hannah," She said. "The girl who wrote that will take with or without your necklace," Allen said. "Sorry Allen I've been looking forward to this all year it will just be me and Hannah." She said. "You're pretty when you care," Allen said. "Allen not front of Megatron and Optimus," Sandile said. "Just let them look," Allen said. "Hey guy's got some good news and some pretty bad news." Antsy said. "What's the news?" Starscream asked. "Good news is I found your lucky necklace Sandile." Antsy said. "Oh thank you Antsy where was it?" Sandile asked. "That is bad news." Antsy said. They heard barking. "It's Marcy," Dragonite said. Everyone hid. Marcy came running and dug Sandile out of Hannah's bag. Marcy began to lick her. "Okay Marcy you found me, what was her time?" Sandile said. "1 minute 10 seconds a new record." Thundercracker said. "Are going you going to miss me while I'm gone?' Sandile asked. Marcy bark and wagged her tail. they heard Hannah coming. "Hey Marcy," Hannah said. Marcy left the room. "Hey Sandile ready to go to camp?" Hannah asked Sandile. "Hannah 10 minutes." Mom called. "10 minutes, hmmmm," Hannah said.

So Hannah played with Sandile and her transformers. "Are you Allen?" Hannah said in Sandile's voice. "I'm just fine." Hannah said in Allen's voice. Then, RIP! "Oh no," Hannah said holding Sandile's left front leg. "Hannah time go," Mom said. "Mom Sandile ripped." Hannah said. "We can fix her on the way." Mom suggested. "Just leave her," Hannah said. "Sorry sweetie toys don't last forever." Mom said. Sandile saw Hannah leave from the shelf. "Sandile are you okay sweetie?" Allen asked. Sandile then had a really bad nightmare and she woke up. "Whew it was just dream," Sandile said. Then she heard a sneeze. "Squishy," Sandile said. "Hey Sandile," He said. "I thought Hannah's mom took you get your squeaker replaced last month Hannah was so upset." Sandile said. "Naw she just told her that to calm her down and put me on the shelf out of sight," He said. "Then why didn't you call for help?" Sandile asked. "I tried to squeak and squirt out water,but I'm still broken no one could hear me." Squishy said. Then Sandile discovered mom was having a yard sale. "YARD SALE! RED ALERT! YARD SALE" Sandile said. "Yard sale?" Megatron asked. "Yes do an emergency role call," Sandile said. "Okay, check, check, check." Optimus said. "Oh I don't like this." Polly said. "Some one's coming!" Cherry said. Mom took Squishy and lucky for him Sandile came to the rescue. But toy collector from Percy's toy palace named Percy took Sandile. So Megatron, Optimus, Starscream, Hot shot, Dragonite, Cherry and Pikachu went to go rescue Sandile.

Sandile was in Percy's apartment there she met Tidal wave, Cyclonus, Demolisher, Crusher, Hurricane,Blurr, Jetfire, Hoist and Reversal who was still in his box. Sandile was determined to go home. But Sandile and the transformers were being sent to Japan to an anime museum. Demolisher did not like the idea of going back into storage. Sandile was fixed after leg came off. Sandile was eager to go home. "Sandile I think you should talk to Demolisher he has been through much." Reversal said. "Hey Demolisher what are you doing up there?" She asked. "Blackout and I just want a last look at the sun before being packed away again." Demolisher said. "I know you hate this but I'm still Hannah's toy if you knew her you would understand. Hannah is." Sandile said. "Hannah is very specail kid and to her you are her best friend and pal and when she plays with you even though you aren't moving you feel alive because that is how she see's you," Demolisher said. "How did you know that?" She asked. "Because Charlie was same he was my whole universe." Demolisher said.

 _When somebody was my best friend everything was wonderful every hour we spent together remains within my heart. When he was my best friend. When sad I was there to dry his tears when he was my best friend. Through the spring into the winter we had each other that was all just me and him together like it was meant to be. When he was feeling lonely I was there to comfort him and I knew he was my best friend. So the years went by I stayed the same he began to drift away I was left alone still I waited for the day when he would we will always be best friends. Lonely forgotten never thought he'd look my way he smiled at me and held just like he used to when he was best friend like was my best friend. When somebody was my best friend everything was wonderful every hour we spent together remains within my heart when was my best friend.  
_

After hearing Demolisher's story Sandile stayed. But when the others came to rescue her Megatron and Optimus reminded her that her purpose is to be played with loved by a child. So Sandile had a change of heart again Sandile asked the other toys to come with her for Hannah will play with them. But Reversal who never been sold to a child did want that. But at the airport Sandile was rescued and they put Reversal in little boys backpack and boy fell in love with Reversal. Reversal was nervous but the action figure he was with told him that Zack was the best and he would like him. Demolisher decided to go home with Sandile and all the toys awaited for Hannah coming home. Hannah fell in love with Demolisher and the other transformers action figures that Sandile and the others befriended. Hannah fixed Sandile's leg. Everyone was happy about their new friends and when Hannah left to do some things with her mom and her brother the toys had fun together.


End file.
